White Lies
by taekwondo15
Summary: Patients always lie. People always lie. It's human nature. Cameron's past returns...and Curious Greg is on the case. Meanwhile, does a patient's lie jeopardize their child's life?
1. Introductions

**White Lies**

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Just another boring fan with nothing to do…. FOX owns all…

A/N My first official fan fic. I've been writing on paper during History class…. Constructive criticism accepted well enough. Let me know what you think.

1. Introductions

(House enters office, Foreman, Cameron and Chase are waiting)

F: What's the case?

H: Two year old, delayed response to stimuli and increased developmental delay over the past two months. Any suggestions? (pours coffee)

C: Head trauma?

H: None on file. Anyone else?

F: What about environmental factors?

C: You think abuse or neglect?

F: It fits.

H: Good try, but not this time. No marks, and Social Services has already looked into it. Never gave me a reason why they were so keen to check up on it though. Interesting….

Ca: Tay Sachs.

H: Aha! I was waiting for someone to say that. They really should add religion to the admitting paperwork. I don't know if they're Jewish…. Foreman, find out. Chase run the tests. And Cameron, Cuddy says there's a man asking for you in the clinic.

Ca: What? Who?

H: My guess…an old boyfriend or an ex-flame. Let me know, would you? (walks out)

Ca: (turns to Chase and Foreman, who shrug and walk out)

A/N Short, but I'm working on it. Definitely more chapters to come.


	2. Complications

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Just another boring fan with nothing to do…. FOX owns all…

A/N Jason just came to me. I don't know who was the father of Cameron's child… it might have been her dead husband. But let's pretend it's not.

FOX owns all, do I really need to say it?

2. Complications

Ca: Where's Dr. Cuddy?

(man sitting in corner) Allison?

(Cameron turns around in shock) Jason? What are you doing here?

J: I came to see you. I was hoping we could talk. Possibly in private?

Ca: Umm… (House walks up)

H: Cameron, my office. Have you seen Foreman or Chase?

Ca: No, um…

J: I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met.

H: Oh, you must be old boyfriend/ex-flame. (turns to Cameron) Was I right?

Ca: (stares at House, embarrassed) Jason, this is Dr. House. Excuse his humor… he's insecure about himself so he pokes fun at everything else.

H: Ouch. That hurts. Maybe now I'll turn to drugs since I have nowhere else to go. (pops a Vicodin) Excuse me while I go and cut myself. Oh, and when you get a chance Cameron, maybe we could save a patient or two. But no rush or anything. (walks away)

Nice meeting you by the way, John (over his shoulder)

J: It's Jason.

H: Ooh, so close. (keeps walking)

Ca: I have to go. Can you come by my house later or something?

J: Fine, I'll see you later.

Ca: Why do you always do that? (walks into House's office)

H: Because I'm curious. You should know that by now. And besides, he's obviously done something that hurt your feelings.

Ca: What do you mean?

H: Body language tells you more than the spoken word, did you know that? Would you believe it?

Ca: So what did my subconscious say?

H: You weren't too thrilled to see Mr. Ex-Boyfriend, and you tensed considerably when he asked to speak in private. So, what'd he do?

Ca: (speechless in anger)

H: Oh come off it Cameron. You know I'm just like that little monkey… Curious George… I used to love those books… I'll be Curious Greg. (waits) So, you never answered my question.

Ca: (walks away)

H: (to himself) Curious Greg needs to do some investigating.

A/N I tried to capture House's unique sense of humor… turned out okay. I did pretty well with his insensitivity too. That's all for now, folks, I'll post the rest soon. Feed back, please.


	3. History

A/N Reviews, thanks to all, glad you liked it.

jeevesandwooster, the next chapter will explain, I'm pretty sure in "Maternity" when the mom is being wheeled out, it kinda implies that she lost a child in one way or another. Sorry for the mix-up, if I'm wrong, we'll pretend she did. 

falling star9 thanks for the feedback, ask me no questions…..

To all… put all notions aside about Cameron and try to read with an open mind.

3. History

F: Mr. and Mrs. Stevens?

Mr. S: Yes?

F: I'm Dr. Foreman, I'm one of the doctors assigned to Jimmy's case.

Mr. S: Have you found out what's wrong yet?

F: We're still working on it, we just need some information about your family's medical history.

Mr. S: Alright.

F: Has Jimmy ever had any neurological diseases?

Mr. S: No.

F: (takes notes) What about recent head trauma?

Mr. S: None at all.

F: Is Jimmy in a day care?

Mr. S: Do you think he picked it up there? It's very clean—

F: No, we're not talking about germs. Developmental delays like the kind Jimmy is experiencing can be caused by abuse or neglect.

Mrs. S: I don't think so. He's very close with the teachers there. All of the kids are so happy.

Mr. S: What else can cause it?

F: A few things. We'll look into it. Your religion?

Mrs. S: Roman Catholic.

F: Thanks we'll keep you posted.

(Jason and Cameron are in empty exam room in clinic)

Ca: What are you doing here?

J: I missed you. I needed to see you, to talk to you.

Ca: Why?

J: That Dr. House, are you two—

Ca: He's my boss. I work for him. That's as far as it goes. And don't bring him into this.

J: So you are involved with him?

Ca: I work with him. Any other involvement is none of your business even if it did exist. And I still don't know why you're here.

J: I want you to come back.

Ca: And what if I don't want to _go_ back.

J: I loved you. I was always there for you. I never understood why you left.

Ca: (turns away) I was pregnant. With your child.

J: (stunned silence) How'd you know?

Ca: DNA test. And common sense.

J: When can I see him?

Ca: Never. And neither can I. I miscarried. (walks out)

A/N (Bass drum) bum, bum, bum! My interpretation of her confrontation with House after "Maternity". Feedback, please. More to come…..


	4. Curious Greg is on the case

A/N Thanks to all who reviewed. Responses:

falling star9 Cameron's husband died of some type of cancer. I'm not sure if I want Jason to come before or after that, but it makes more sense if it were before. I don't think she dated much after her husband's death.

Kitty Black Cat Ditto above. The patient (the kid?) is two years old.

4. Curious Greg is on the case

F: They're not Jewish.

H: They're lying.

C: What if they're not?

H: Oh, come on Chase. I do it all the time. Tay sachs test?

C: Could be a false positive.

H: Run it again. Foreman, look in records see if Mummy and Daddy aren't telling us something. Anyone know what's bothering Cameron?

(Cameron walks in)

C: I'll go run those tests. (Chase and Foreman leave)

H: (waits) How was Jason?

Ca: None of your business.

H: I've made it my business.

Ca: I'm going to check on our patient. (leaves)

H: I'm going to check on something else. (leaves)

H: I need to see a file.

(clerk at records office looks up)

clerk: Name, last and first.

H: Cameron, Allison.

(clerk pulls a file and hands it to House)

H: Thanks. (reads file) That explains it. (leaves)

Ca: Hey, Jimmy. How are you feeling?

(House opens door)

H: Cameron, can I speak to you outside?

Mr. S: Is something wrong?

H: Yes, but not with your son. Cameron? Outside?

Ca: Excuse me. (leaves)

Ca: What?

H: I'm sorry I was such a jerk earlier. I should have seen how much it upset you.

Ca: Are seven white horses approaching? Because Gregory House apologizing is definitely a sign of the Apocalypse.

H: I understand what happened.

Ca: What do you mean?

H: I looked up your file in the records office.

Ca: I….can't… believe you! (storms away angrily)

(Foreman and Chase walk up)

F: What was that all about?

H: I touched a nerve. (follows Cameron)

Ca: (sniffling, her back facing House) How much do you know?

H: You came in after receiving two months of prenatal care complaining of abdominal pain and bleeding. They told you that you had miscarried. Cameron, I understand how you're feeling right now?

Ca: How could you? (quietly) Have you ever lost a child?

H: I can't imagine.

Ca: (sobbing) No, you can't! So stop trying to fix what you did and leave me the hell alone, you bastard! (throws herself at House)

H: (catches Cameron and holds onto her) I know. I can't take back what I did, but I won't leave you alone. You don't deserve to be alone.

A/N I wasn't planning on a House and Cameron pairing. It's highly overused. I think he's just going to end up being moral support. Review!


End file.
